Information is commonly provided as a visual or optical representation. Symbols such as text, numbers, or one or more shapes may be provided in print form or otherwise displayed to convey the information that these symbols represent. For example, bar codes are ubiquitously printed on or otherwise affixed to items as a mechanism for conveying information with respect to item on which it printed. In particular, a bar code is a coded pattern of graphical indicia, typically in the form of a matrix or series of bars and spaces of varying widths. The bar code provides, as one example, an optical machine-readable representation of the information.